Adam Steps Up
“'Adam Steps Up'” is the 25th episode in Season 3 of[[ Lab Rats| Lab Rats]]. It first aired on February 4, 2015. This is the 71st episode overall. Plot Davenport leaves Adam, Bree, and Chase in charge of the Bionic Academy while he celebrates his anniversary. Leo invites Janelle to the island, but gets distracted by his nemesis. Story Davenport goes home to celebrate his anniversary with Tasha. since he is gone Leo brings Janelle to the academy telling her it was a vacation. He tells her he is a mentor and pretends Spin is one of his students, which gets Spin to challenge him to a Bionic Dual. Durning the fight Spin fakes an injury to take Janelle from Leo to get revenge. Meanwhile Bob takes Davenport's jet on a joy ride. Bob gets stuck in it when he turns off auto-pilot. Adam goes to save him and takes the blame when Davenport comes back and finds out what happened. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Mentioned Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This episode is part 3 of the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * Spin wore green clothes despite wearing orange in the past episode, this means he was demoted at some point between First Day of Bionic Academy and Adam Steps Up, the reason why is never explained, but it is theorized that the cause was he annoyed either Chase or Mr. Davenport, as they are the only ones who actually control and enforce the rank system. * Bob is colorblind--he cannot see red. * A new Jet-Wing was built. However, Adam destroyed it again. * Janelle has visited the Bionic Academy in this episode. ** This is also Janelle's first time in the Bionic Academy. * Spin and Leo fought with their bionics in this episode. * Tasha was not seen in this episode, but she was mentioned. She was on the phone with Donald, and was upstairs in the house before Adam and Bob crashed in. * As the episode title states "Adam Steps Up", Adam did actually step up when Donald blamed the team for everything that has happened. Adam says it is not their fault, it is his. ** Bob and Donald both acknowledged Adam. * Sebastian and Bree's relationship is growing stronger, as they are staring and laughing at each other. ** Chase thinks Sebastian messed up because he was staring at Bree. Bree didn't seem to like that Chase blamed him for that. * Spin pretended to get hurt in his leg, using Janelle for sympathy. ** Janelle catches Spin to be perfectly fine, and confronts him. * Spin finally gets punished for something he actually did wrong. However, Leo also gets punished. Goofs * Bob was unable to reactivate the auto pilot because Chase ordered him to push two red buttons, but Bob, being colorblind, could only see green buttons. Since Chase told on screen that the panel had no green buttons, Bob could have reengaged the autopilot by pressing the green buttons on command from Chase. Userbox Code:StepsUp Category:Season 3 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes with Krane's Bionic Soldiers Category:February Episodes Category:Janelle Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episode When the Bionic Army is Good Category:Recurring Character Category:Guest Cast Category:Episodes with guest stars